Forced fad
Forced fads are sites created with the explicit purpose of making a fad out of them. They are usually accompanied with some form of "get the word out" campaign to encourage other users to make sites in its style. The YTMND forum community has been the most prolific presence behind forced fads and has, on occasion, pushed several invented fads to the front page, sometimes reaching the Top 15 Viewed YTMNDs list as well as the Top 5 Rated YTMNDs. As some forum members have explained, the unifying purpose of forum fads is not humor as much as the attempt to interfere with the fad-heavy business as usual on the front page. ---- Forum fad chronology The following is a list of the earliest forum fads. Though other less-influential users attempted to create their own forum fads, most of these failed to catch the imagination of the forums and front pages alike. Mike Done The first of the forum fads, Mike Done, was created with the intention of taking an inside joke even the forum users did not get and thrusting it into the spotlight to confuse or annoy front-page users. Forum users began with and made their own variations. While the fad did not catch on with the front page, it was included in one of the earlier polished fad conglomerates, , which gave it some measure of mainstream respectability. Mike Done maintains a cult following with oldschool users and those in contact with them. Tennis Man Tennis Man followed, using a picture of forums user MillionsV in tennis gear for a high school play, paired with Nightwish's "Ghost Love Score," and the text, "I'm serious about tennis." This fad also acheived little with the front page users, but was notable for turning "Ghost Love Score" into fad music. Gay Fuel For the full history of this fad, see Gay Fuel. inkdrinker's ytmnd was the first forum fad to achieve mass acceptance. Users who have never been to the forums continue to make Gay Fuel sites to this day, though this could not have been acheived without the massive site blitz by other forums members. Asiacopter For the full history of this fad, see Asiacopter. Asiacopter was the second forum fad to reach a measure of mass acceptance, this time by accident. Sick to death of newer, younger forum users, inkdrinker gave them site to make a fad from, thinking the difficulty of animating a stop-motion, rotating picture would keep them busy before they ultimately gave up. Instead, Asiacopter took off with a more popular version by DrWorm. The stop-motion aspect would go on to inspire Butt racing. ---- Non-forum forced fads Its proximity to YTMND, built-in fanbase and tight-knit community make the forums an ideal spot for launching forced fads. They can be launched, however, by other means. There have been attempts to create forced fads from various gaming forums and the main site, but with few exceptions, these have failed to catch on with the general audience of YTMND. Lounge For the full history of this fad, see Lounge. Lounge might be considered the first successful forced fad that did not originate on the forums. It was promoted by the promise of free 5 votes from the fad's originator MasterSitsu. ---- Forum fads as trickery Another such forum fad is where users gather together at a certain time and start producing sites with sound and text, but no image. The purpose of this is to confuse the users who only look at the front page of ytmnd. They will think that there is something wrong with their computer, that YTMND is broken, etc. The forum members then up-vote the site by giving it 5's and they post such comments like 'hahahah this is the best ever!'. Most of the time, they combine loads of fads together in the title and some put a (refresh), indicating that once the page is loaded that the viewer must refresh the page to sync it all up. This trick worked better when YTMND was a smaller community where forum members were numerous enough to flood the "most recently created YTMNDs" list fast enough to maintain the illusion. A larger YTMND community, and the new requirement that users wait 15 minutes before creating a second site, have made this practical joke largely impossible now. Other Forced Fads There have been other forced fads that became popular or infamous with ytmnd: *OBEY, a forced fad by 06'ers from the infamous "Price is LOL" forums, involving a picture of a man looking at various fads on a computer. *Wicker Furniture/Buoys, an attempted forced fad by members of LUE from Gamefaqs involving a picutre of a Pepsi can and Coca-Cola can with the text "Those aren't buoys". *Famicon Simpsons, An attempt at a forced fad by the Something Awful forums that was seeded through out blogs, you tube, digg, and eventually YTMND. The forced fad involved an atrocious parody of the simpsons the video originally found at this link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgkgFw7i-WE (has been removed due to terms of use violations). It was started by a something awful forum user named lowtax who was tired of the talk about snakes on a plane and wanted to see if SA could seed an internet meme. When SA started making Famicon Simpson's YTMND's they all maintained a 3.3-3.7 rating regardless of how many downvotes they recieved. Any site that fought the something awful meme was instantly 1'd into oblivion the most notable of which was the YTMND that revealed the post on the something awful forums before it could be edited to keep their plot a secret, the ytmnd that revealed the truth recieved a 1.7 rating and eventually was deleted (the screen shot can be found here). The YTMND's against this forced fad have either been killed or deleted while the submitted ytmnd's still live to this day. *"I SEE ELVIS!", a fad forced hours after the revealing of Dr-L337's identities. The fad started from an in-joke from the Ventrillo forum. *Violin, a forced alternate universe fad created by ytmnd user Basset-Hound, believed to be a ytmnd political statement about the poor quality of the site in recent months, or a FPA troll. Sites feature common ytmnd fads with violins photoshopped over heads, and bows photoshopped into hands. A watermark with a Violin is also added to the 2nd corner. This forced fad gained popularity when moderator SocialDemocracy sponsored 5 of Basset-Hound's sites, making them take up half of the recently sponsored list. *Guitar, a forced alternate universe fad of Violin. Believed to be a ytmnd statement about the great quality of the site in recent months. *Snoop Nye the Slam Guy, a remix fad aptly described in this YTMND by its creator barf as "a fucking clusterfuck". *New License, a fad originally forced mostly by Ochobobo, keatonkeaton999, and some other featured users with a site of the same name, was short-lived but quite successful. Within minutes of the creation of the original site, many spin-offs were created, featuring edits of the photo of Fogel and putting in what the license "just says". People who were participating in the fad generally upvoted each other's fads, resulting in the Up and Coming being inundated with spin-off sites, with some even garnering enough upvotes to hit the Week's Top Rated. *Moon Man, a fad forced by farkle that took a while to catch on, it features the 1980s McDonald's mascot "Mac Tonight" spouting various racist things. Most Moon Man YTMNDs end with KKK being repeated over and over, the Moon Man sites were regarded as annoying by many at first (and are still regarded as such by some today), but they seem to have caught on among the YTMND community enough to be regarded as a legitimate fad. *Irish Lincoln, a forced fad by s3m1lol, which involves a picture of the late United States president Abraham Lincoln, edited to wear a green suit and Seuss-style hat with a shamrock motif. *Desu, an attempt by 4chan to troll ytmnd by spamming one of their old "memes" and hoping it would catch on. This failed miserably, as most ytmnders realized what was going on and downvoted the sites (although some of them still maintain high ratings due to 4chan sympathizers). Notably, as a result of this incident, the word "desu" became associated on ytmnd with 4chan lameness, and is often used ironically in 4chan-bashing sites. Category:YTMND slang